


The Color of Your Blood

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Confusion, F/F, Happy Ending, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Soulmates, Tears, Wounds, You bleed and cry along with your soulmate, You bleed in your soulmate’s blood color when they’re injured, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: In a world where you bleed and cry in the color of your soulmate when they’re hurt, Rose is confused by sometimes getting wounds with jade colored blood and while crying green tears. Kanaya is confused by her soulmate being candy red and lacks colored tears.





	The Color of Your Blood

When you entered your teens, you formed a bond with your soulmate.

When your soulmate gets hurt, you bleed their blood along with them, get every bruise they have, and cry when they cried.

It had always been like that, no matter if you ever met them or not, there would always be tiny trails and constant memories that someone was made for you.

Trolls could currently show of proud battle wounds in an indigo color, but also spot an olive papercut along with a puffy olive face after a cry. If two trolls cried at the same time, there could be a mixture of rust and teal in both of their faces, like if they were the same person.

And they were, your soulmate was an extension of oneself, a part of you missing since birth, date wanting the two of you two meet before you finally got to live life to the fullest, and experience true joy together.

So for trolls, hurting or crying along with their soulmate was a blessing, because it revealed the blood color of the unknown one, making it easier for them to find each other on the vast universe that they called home.

For humans, not so much.

All of them bled the same candy red blood, and cried tears the color of water, translucent. Your tears and blood were indistinguishable from each other.

So you could tell what a chock Rose got the first time she saw the blood of her soulmate. She had been in school, taking notes, and then felt a quick pain in her finger, like a sewing needle accidentally poking.

She had been so excited, dropping her pen, waiting for a tiny drop to form, and got taken aback, because the blood wasn’t red, it was a dark jade, nothing she had ever felt before.

She had been so confused, until she a few days later felt tears stream down her cheeks, and as one dropped onto her white sweater, it had a tiny if green in it. And the mirror confirmed it, her soulmate was crying in jade, and bleeding in jade, nothing she’d ever seen a human do before. But it had to be a human, right? Probably not, because seconds later a large cute appeared on her arm, dripping with that jade blood, giving her red wound from falling of her bike some company.

  
The first time Kanaya saw her soulmate’s blood she almost got culled.

She had been in the town, shopping some fabric, when she suddenly felt a pulsing pain in her arm, like someone falling and landing on gravel.

She didn’t know what blood color she had expected, it could be anything from rust to fuschia, but never in her life would she had expected that color, it was a wrong shade of red.

In her panic, tears had begun to fall, and trolls gathered around her, accusing her of a mutation.

To get them to believe her, she cut up her arm, showing the people the jade, leaving her alone. She wasn’t a mutant, but whoever her soulmate was, had to be.

For weeks she was sure it just had to be an unlucky troll, until she one day began to cry, and noticed that the salty tears were entirely colorless, no sign of any spectrum in it.

This couldn’t possibly be from a troll, could it?

  
The moment Rose and Kanaya met, everything clicked.

They understood each other, and their stories by just looking at each other, seeing the many half healed scratches and cuts from the game, all of them on the same place, one on gray skin, one on tanned peach.

The unsolved riddle finally had an answer.


End file.
